Sand Warrior
by Docki
Summary: Naruto was born with exceptional talents, with a proper teacher, he will achieve greatness. But with his clouded past, will he be the savior, or will he bring destruction upon the world? Only time will tell. One thing is sure, a sandstorm is coming, and it will shake the foundations of elemental nations.
1. Chapter 1

Silence, all that he heard was silence.

It was night and there was a man lying in a king size bed, he was no normal farmer, yet he was not that famous either, this man was a ruler of a small country located to the west of Konoha. Even though his country was small, his evil deeds were as big as elemental nations, secret of course, untraceable back to him in his opinion...

Boom! A thunder roared outside. The man in bed yelped out. He hated storms, he hated the rain and he hated the thunders. He was such a coward inside.

"Guards!" the doors to his chambers opened and in came two guards, they looked like samurais.

"I want you to double the security for tonight!" it was nothing new for the two, every single man under his command knew that their master was coward, but he had money and he knew how to use them. Even tightening the security during storm was nothing new, it happened every single time.

"Yes sir!" the guards answered in unison and left the chambers to do his bidding.

The man in bed sighed, it would be okay now right? He had around two hundred man inside his small fortress that he operated from, they could stop any threat.

Feeling drowsy he turned on his left side, he always felt more relaxed sleeping on his sides, his eyes were slowly closing.

"Ah!" he gasped as he sat up, 'another nightmare' he thought, this was common for him, from every atrocity he committed, he remembered some of them, but they always caused him nightmares.

After calming down, he prepared to fall asleep one more time, he succeeded after few minutes, what he didn't know was that he just fell asleep for one last time.

Slowly, very slowly, not to be noticed, particles of sand floated up his bed.

All of sudden, all of the grains got aggressive and constricted around the man, before he could even awake it crushed him, leaving nothing but blood.

In the corner of the room a man with animal mask puffed away, his mission completed. Next morning the maids will come in with breakfast and their screams of horror will be heard throughout the whole castle, as instead of their master in bed, all that they will find is his blood splattered all over the bed.

**Next day, in Konoha**

Sandaime Hokage was doing paperwork, he always did, and there was so much of it, that he could almost never complete it ahead of schedule, so he was always relieved when some of his ninjas came into his office to report their mission. He cared deeply for his subordinates, so he was always happy to see them make it through the mission unharmed.

So when an ANBU appeared inside his office via sand shunshin, he was eager to hear the report, furthermore he was happy to catch up with his grandson in all but blood after his two weeks long mission.

The ANBU kneeled, his face hidden by a mask, and his mask hidden by a cloak. "Hokage-sama, mission completed." he recited calmly.

The Hokage smiled, he knew that fox always finished his mission and succeeded.

"Splendid, report fox." fox, that was his mask, his cover in darkness, it was his since birth, because no one else wanted to bear the symbol of their suffering thirteen years ago.

"I infiltrated the castle at night, it took me some time to map the guards, how they move, when they switch etcetera. When i did that i took my time to collect all important documents and things that could benefit village, most often money, everything i stole was replaced by illusion, so i wouldn't be found out. When i was sure that i could assassinate the target and get out of the castle without being noticed, i used my sand to crush his body, leaving nothing behind." fox said in an even voice, not once flinching, as if he didn't just kill a man in a most gruesome death.

The Hokage nodded, this mission while not that hard was quite important for Konoha, they needed to eliminate the target because he started meddling with Konoha's dealings.

"Good job fox, now please take off your mask." the ANBU complied and took it off, under it he had long spiky blonde hair, lean face with three whisker marks on each cheek, and he seemed to be blind as he had a blindfold over both eyes. His face was a little pale, probably lack of sunshine because of all the work he did in shadows.

Sandaime smiled at the young ninja that stood before him, he always liked the kid, and protected him with his life. "Naruto-kun, i have another mission for you, but before it i want to spend some time with you, so can i invite you to lunch with me?" Sandaime asked, now smiling lightly.

Corners of Naruto's mouth twitched into a soft smile as well "Of course sensei, i would like that."

"Will dango be alright?" Sandaime asked, while naruto only nodded with a smile, he didn't have dango for some time. Sandaime was already leaving, even though he knew that naruto had one last thing to do, people couldn't know the identity of ANBU, so he had to put on his mask. With that done, they both departed from the office a headed straight for merchant district.

**Later that day**

Naruto sealed last of his supplies into a smaller scroll and sealed that scroll into a tattoo on his leg. He had two storage seals, one on each leg, that were used for supplies, he had another two seals on his wrists, but these were used for weapons, in a fight where second mattered, he had the advantage of a quicker draw.

Naruto's attire was the typical ANBU style, he wore black pants, black shinobi sandals, and black long sleeved t-shirt that covered his arms except the seals on his wrists, and he also wore black gloves. His legs were protected by shin guards, his forearms had armor as well, and a last piece of armor was in form of silver chest piece. The only striking thing that distinguished him from another ANBU was a black gourd that he wore across his back.

Naruto put on his mask and exited the apartment, he was supposed to meet a team of three ANBU at the village gate, they had a mission to do.

**At the gate**

Naruto arrived first, but his senses alerted him to the approach of three people, two were coming from the center and one was heading from the Special Forces headquarters. Naruto patiently waited till three figures appeared alongside him.

The first one that appeared was a large man, he had a regular ANBU outfit, brown hair and bear mask, what really seemed out of place was the large blade that he had on his back, it was easily the size of the legendary executioner sword. Naruto knew this man, he was brute, not one to think much, but he was very admirable in fight, naruto knew that with this man on mission, they weren't doing anything delicate.

Second to come was a women, her slender figure giving her away, but naruto wasn't one to judge people by appearance, he knew this member of ANBU as well, her codename was a butterfly, truly a beautiful creature right? This woman wasn't, she was one of the more cruel people he knew, she mainly used genjutsu and she was pretty good at it.

Naruto started wondering, sensei only said that captain will explain the mission, but so far his team consisted of some pretty strong people, so this mission did have to be high A, probably S-rank.

The arrival of his captain only cemented his thoughts, the silver hair that defied gravity, dog mask and tardiness, it could only be dog, or as world came to know him Sharingan no Kakashi.

Kakashi smile at his subordinates, even though they couldn't see it behind his mask, this was his last mission before he retired and took on a genin team, Sandaime has specifically asked him to lead this team, Kakashi knew he got the best of ANBU, even though fox was young, and not that experienced as others, his prowess with sand release proved to be deathly.

"So team, i know that Hokage didn't give you any specific information, but i will brief you on the mission shortly, first we need to get moving as we don't have much time."

With that he took off into trees, his team quietly following him.

After few hours of tree jumping captain ordered to set up a camp, they did so and in ten minutes they were sitting by fire.

Kakashi sighed, instead of reading his favorite book, he had to explain the details of the mission, well better get over it now.

"So, our mission is simple, yet will be tricky to execute. It is combat slash assassination type." Naruto smiled, this meant it wasn't operation kill and run, no, it was create chaos, kill target and then kill everyone who saw it. Naruto liked creating chaos. "Our target is Watashi Hyuga, he is a clan elder, as of late he has been acting strangely and yesterday he defected, not only do Hyugas want him dead because of his byakugan, but Watashi also decided that joining Iwagakure will be in his best interest, which isn't.." Iwagakure was still pissed at Konoha for decimating their forces during the third world war, and they used every opportunity to hurt Konoha back. "The reason why this isn't a simple assassination is because Watashi beforehand contacted Iwa and they send him a number of their shinobis as guard, we will have to eliminate them as well." 'I see, that's why the top members are here, since our numbers are still stretched thin, Sandaime chose to go with quality over quantity, i just hope that this won't be an ambush' Naruto thought.

Kakashi stood up "everyone go and rest, i will take the first watch and wake bear later, we will depart in the morning and ambush the Iwa soldiers at night. Good night." he left them with no room to argument, in few minutes they all fell asleep, except Kakashi whose watchful eye was guarding the campsite.

**5:00, the border of hi no kuni**

Naruto awoke, his keen senses picked up a person moving into his tent, he relaxed, sensing it was butterfly, giving him his shift in guarding the camp. Naruto stood up, he was already dressed and created four clones, they made a perimeter around the camp, naruto himself jumped at the highest tree and started to meditate, reaching out with his chakra and trying to sense everything around him, it was quiet.

His shift was soon over, two hours quickly passed and Naruto send his clones to wake his team. In five minutes everyone was prepared and they set towards the land of earth, leaving nothing behind.

**Land of earth border**

Watashi smiled, his plan worked, he had been planning his escape for quite some time, and it resulted in success, he ran away to Iwa because they offered him great power, they said that in exchange for his information on the village and mainly on Hyugas, they would give him higher position in their politics then he could ever dream of in Konoha, it was true, in Konoha he was nothing, he was one of twenty Hyuga elders, he may have meant something on Hyugas turf, but he really meant nothing in the great scheme of things and he knew it.

Furthermore they appealed his perverted said as well, they offered him his own harem! He knew it was to get their hands on byakugan, but he could careless, he would be dead in like thirty years, so why not enjoy them with good company and fortune? He never suspected that Hokage would be so punishing for this treason.

Watashi stepped outside his tent, there were forty shinobi, quite a number, but he knew that only four of them were jounin level, then there were sixteen chunins and twenty genins, none of these shinobis wore their hitai-ate, they couldn't be recognized as Iwa shinobi yet, if found out Tsuchikage would deny any dealings with the Hyuga. Watashi understood this, the village leader could never be careful enough, even though the deserter knew he wouldn't be hunted down so soon, and if he was, well the squad from Konoha will have to face an elite jounin from Hyuga clan.

Just as he was wondering about skills of these ninjas he bumped into one of them, completely lost in thoughts. He shook himself back into reality, the man he bumped into was tall, very tall, he reached almost two meters and twenty centimeters, his body that of a bodybuilder he had black hair and brown eyes, his face nothing special except two scars, one under his mouth and the second across his nose, both cuts seemed shallow. He wore an outfit common for rock ninjas, black pants, brown shinobi sandals and a brown vest with many pockets, he didn't wear anything under this vest, as the weather in rock country was quite warm. He wore his hitai-ate on his forehead, the name of this huge man was Hidori. He was the leader of Iwa forces, Watashi knew this man, he was in his early thirties, but his accomplishments during the third shinobi world war were almost as known as the legend of copycat ninja Kakashi. With this man here, Watashi wasn't worried.

"Watch where you are going Watashi, you could hurt yourself and we wouldn't want that..." Hidori said with a growl, his dislike for Konoha was known worldwide.

"Ah, don't worry Hidori-san, I'm sure i can handle myself." Watashi said with an overly obvious fake smile.

Hidori snarled aloud, he didn't like this old relic from tree huggers village, he didn't like anyone from there, they took his parents and his brother, his whole family, and he hated them for it with his entire soul. If it wasn't for Tsuchikage's request, he would already kill the fool. But he could wait. "I'm sure of that. Anyway, we depart towards Iwagakure next day, it is starting to get darker and we are in no rush." he wanted to go, but half of his men were drunk as hell so he chose to wait. With his part said, Hidori left back to his commanding tent.

Watashi wanted to argue, he had a bad feeling and wanted to get in Iwagakure as soon as possible, but he saw the look that left no room to argue on the face of his temporary 'leader'.

Watashi sighed, 'well, at least i can sleep and let my old bones rest' with that he went into his own tent as well and after few minutes fell asleep.

**Seven hours later**

Kakashi and his team finally caught up to their target, they didn't use full speed, because they needed to be strong enough to fight. "Here we are team, eat a ration bar to replenish your energy, we will rest for an hour and attack the camp then." his teammates wordlessly agreed and went through their pockets to find the food.

After ten minutes of resting, Kakashi bit his thumb and went through several hand seals. **"Summoning jutsu"** four dogs appeared around the hand that slammed onto ground before him, they were medium sized, three of them reaching up to Kakashi's waist when he stood up, and the last one was a pug.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" asked Pakkun, the small pug that ironically looked like leader. "Hey Pakkun, i need you guys to map a camp for me, this will be a fast action, and i will plan according to the info that you'll bring me, you have thirty minutes, find out what you can and come back. Dismiss!" The dogs saluted and disappeared in four identical puffs of smoke.

Meanwhile Kakashi had them all check their equipment and started some basic planning. "Fox, how many enemies do you sense?" It was easy, since Naruto was blindfolded, his other senses became extremely sharp, especially with Kyubi inside of him. Fox started to concentrate, in 10 meter radius he felt everything, every single detail was there, he could feel the energy coming off the bird to the left, he could feel the movement of spiders above him and he felt the life energy that trees and flowers around him gave off. But he needed more, abandoning the details, he expanded the range of his sensor, twenty meters, thirty, fifty, hundred, two hundred, there they were... Forty-one ninjas, it was too far, he couldn't discern their strengths, although there was one that stood amongst others, his chakra was the most bright.

"Taicho, there are forty-one chakra signatures, only one is stronger than the others, but i can't tell whether they have the Hyuga with them." Kakashi nodded, it was good info from such a distance, he could get better only if he had byakugan, but Kakashi was betting his money on Watashi sleeping so he wouldn't notice them.

"Alright, so we have plenty of targets, we are outnumbered, but we have the element of surprise, i would say that stealth will be our best shot this time, more people could survive the exploding tags..." Kakashi started, he chose this because of his team composition, except of bear, they were all assassins.

"Fox, you will take the east side of camp, kill as many as you can without alerting enemy" fox nodded "i will take care of west side of the camp, butterfly, you and bear will be waiting outside the camp, you will only join if battle begins, otherwise, keep quiet and alert." Kakashi finished the brief planning and got two answers "Yes sir!"

Ten minutes went by, everything in the forest as still as possible, suddenly one puff of smoke erupted next to Kakashi, one of his nin-dogs, Pakkun arrived.

"There are forty one ninjas inside the camp, about half of them can only be genins, as their chakra level is low, most of the remaining ninjas are probably chunins and about four to five people have jounin level chakra, one of these people has very strong affinity towards earth and he smells like blood. Camp is guarded by eight men, divided into two-man patrols, they mostly don't move. We also detected a very strong smell of alcohol, so it seems that a lot of these ninjas are under its influence. I myself confirm that Hyuga Watashi is inside the camp, as i smelled him. Any other questions?" Pakkun finished his long report and awaited orders.

"There are none Pakkun, great job, you can go." Kakashi threw him a treat and Pakkun disappeared back into his realm.

"Okay team, let's go, good luck to you all!" everyone nodded and disappeared to do their respective task.

**With Naruto**

Fox reached the guards, they were drunk, not that much to be out of it, but enough not to pay attention, actually they were talking, and rather loudly at that, but naruto couldn't sense any movement in the camp so he knew no one would miss them.

His right hand settled into half-ram seal and he started to concentrate, sand slowly started to pour out of his gourd, and made its way into ground.

Naruto send some of his sand in front of the guards and made it do a little sand tornado, the guards noticed it and went to investigate, they didn't get far however.

Naruto quietly intoned **"Sand coffin!" **his sand burst out of the ground right below the guards, before they could even scream, they were already trapped, Naruto brought both of his arms up and made them into fists, ruthlessly crushing both chunin ninjas leaving his sand to soak up their blood.

Naruto moved, he was as silent as night, he entered the first tent, inside were two genins, without a sound he unsheathed his sword, it was a beautiful yet very simple sword, the blade was black, its guard was round and gold just like his sand, the handle was black as well, but had golden streaks in it.

Without any hesitation he quickly sliced the necks of both of them. With this done, he moved to another tent, continuing his path of killing, 'this is going to be a long night…'


	2. Chapter 2

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi didn't like killing, he was looking forward to teaching the genins, he already saw too much violence, slash! This was his tenth victim, so far no one has noticed them, Kakashi sighed, he still didn't find the Hyuga, but he wanted to be just done with this mission.

Kakashi went to the next tent, the man was lying by himself, face down, he was huge, but Kakashi didn't recognize him, this was the guy that smelled like blood, he had to be careful.

Pulling out the kunai, Kakashi went over to the bed, ready to cut the man's jugular vein. He was close, the small knife already prickled skin of the sleeping man, letting out a drop of blood, just as he had cut the head away from body, it exploded into smoke and the man in bed was replaced by lamp that used to be in corner of the tent... Kakashi's eyes widened, he was about to look for his opponent, but it was too late as his body exploded with pain and he was sent flying.

Kakashi groaned, the kick hurt as hell, he felt as if he was hit by a sledgehammer, he stood up, his ribs protesting against such a movement, they weren't cracked, he reinforced his body with chakra just in time, but the stinging sensation was there.

He heard a laugh, he didn't like the laugh, it gave him an impression that he knew it, Kakashi's one eye slightly widened as he spotted his opponent. "Ha-ha, Kakashi! Haven't seen you for some time!" Hidori couldn't help but cackle out loud, he wanted to kill Kakashi ever since he killed his brother and this was a perfect chance, before the leaf ninja could ever retort, Hidori used his vast reserve to expel a dense chakra wave, he needed to awake all of his men, he doubted Kakashi was alone, as he wore his ANBU mask. He only recognized him thanks to his special hair and one sharingan eye staring back to him.

Kakashi sighed, of course he would encounter such an enemy on his last mission, that was just his luck... Well no matter, at least he could settle the score, after all this wasn't the first time they met.

"What a surprise Hidori, fancy meeting you here, how is your brother doing?" Kakashi asked in a light mocking tone, just as the words left his mouth, all hell broke out.

**With butterfly and bear**

"Bear, this is it, time for some action!" Butterfly exclaimed just as the chakra pulse washed over them, it was a strong one, but they needed to take care of minors, taicho could handle the leader for now. Bear nodded, his hand had been twitching for blood.

Their first victims were the remaining guards, butterfly flew through five hand seals **"Hell viewing technique!" **both guards scream as Shinigami himself appeared out of nothing and brought his justice up on them, if they weren't so drunk, they might have noticed the genjutsu before their head fell off its neck.

Bear took care of the last patrol, using a burst of speed, he cleaved one man in half before he could even turn around.

The second chunin looked on in horror, his friend was just brutally killed and he didn't know what to do. He tried to buck up, but his enemy wasn't going to wait for him, all he could do was to raise his kunai in a faint attempt to defend himself, the pain came soon. Bear swung his blade diagonally, intending to end the life of this rock nin quickly, he noticed the kunai that stood in his way, but that didn't matter to him. The large sword easily cut through the small knife and continued on its path, going cleanly through arm of the helpless nin.

He screamed as he fell to the ground, cradling the stump that used to be his arm. His screams died soon and bear took his head in another swing.

He rejoined butterfly, they only nodded at each other and disappeared towards camp.

**With Naruto**

Naruto finished another opponent, this one was his eighteenth victim, he finished them all in their sleep, he was one of the best with stealth after all, he was about to move on another target when he felt it, the chakra wave washed over him like ocean did over its shore, he could feel the intensity and he knew what this meant 'The stealth part is over, now it's time to become more destructive.' Naruto smiled to himself, he loved his sand jutsus.

Just as he exited the tent, he was assaulted by a number of kunai, he didn't even move his hand, but his sand formed a protective sphere around him in places where the projectiles would hit. Naruto then made a single hand seal, his sand burst forward in speeds that the genin had no hope of seeing, not to mention matching it, he was skewered by seven spears, each going through some vital organ.

Just as he was about to continue towards the origin of chakra spike, he felt his sand to form a shield behind him, Naruto's eyes narrowed, how was someone able to sneak up on him, his attention was somewhere else, but unless he was pretty fast he still should have noticed him. He felt the impact, 'A palm strike laced with chakra? That must be our target!' Naruto manipulated his sand and formed spikes out of the shield, intending to pierce him before he could escape, but the Hyuga was quicker and used a substitution.

Watashi was angry, how were they able to catch up to him this fast? He did the check of camp right as the chakra wave woke him up, his byakugan told him the whole story, there were only eight friendly chakra signatures along with his, in a matter of seconds the blonde ANBU took care of one genin and he saw another two take care of the three remaining chunin, he saw another guy take on Hidori. He chose to go after the blonde, Watashi will kill them for this intrusion.

Naruto straightened "Watashi Hyuga, per Hokage's orders you are to be executed on the spot and disposed of, you are charged of treason, come quietly and i will make it less painful." He spoke with calm, condescending voice.

Watashi snarled, how dare this boy, judging by his height, talk to him in such a tone? "You will die boy, you should runaway until i destroy you." Watashi was trying to get a rise out of him, but Naruto was as talkative as a rock.

The old Hyuga smiled, he was actually looking forward to the fight, he hasn't survived this long with no skills, he was in two shinobi world wars and his experience were what made him a formidable opponent. He stepped back and slid into a jyuken stance.

Naruto trembled slightly, but it wasn't from cold, he was new to ANBU, not to say he didn't fight strong opponents before, but the adversary before him seemed to be on whole other level... Never the less, he would defeat him, just as he defeated others.

Without a single movement, his sand shot forward, trying to skewer the old Hyuga. Watashi's eyes narrowed, this sand would be annoying, he was a close-range fighter and this type of opponent could easily hold him away. The sand interrupted his train of thoughts as he had to dodge, he began to do a series of steps, jumps and different kinds of aerobics in order to evade.

'I definitely need to get closer, but how?' he had to plan as he dodged, the sand didn't give him any type of rest, always on his heels.

Watashi sighed, it was time to show his precise chakra control, he summoned it into his feet and in a burst of speed appeared before the blonde.

Naruto sensed the chakra build up, so he tried to get as much of his sand back to him, it was just enough to block Watashi's palm, other way his brain would be destroyed with chakra.

The Hyuga however didn't stop, with chakra flowing through all his limbs he began to jump around Naruto, stabbing with his fingers whenever he thought he could hit. For a while the blonde seemed to be easily countering his opponent, but something was off 'He is getting faster!' Naruto thought to himself, surprised. 'Soon i will not be able to defend against him, i need a plan!' The Konoha nin clasped both of his hands together, the instant all of his sand amassed around him and created a protective cocoon, Watashi not one to be deterred stabbed towards it, hoping to breach it, he was surprised however when five spikes came forth and one grazed his cheek, drawing first blood of this fight. The old man chose to jump back in order to plan according to this new development.

Inside the cocoon Naruto was concentrating, he needed more sand and he knew just the way to do it, so he send some of his own sand into ground, destroying rocks underground and searching for tough minerals, making more sand. He had time, right now he only needed to stall.

Watashi couldn't see through all the sand saturated with chakra, he didn't have any jutsu with enough destructive power, as Hyuga he only knew jyuken, but he was sure he could make the chakra so thin, it would go right through the sand based ninjutsu and with some luck he would hit a vital. So he closed his eyes and began to focus a lot of chakra into his finger, ever so slowly he started to extend the chakra from the tip, the blade was so thin only he could see it with his byakugan.

Naruto smiled, he had a lot, lot more sand than when he started, now he could fight the man and win.

**With butterfly and bear**

They were running towards dog after finishing all the fodder nin they came across, bear's sword was stained by a lot of blood, butterfly didn't show any signs of ever being in battle, but inside she was enjoying this, not the killing, she was sane after all, but the rush of battle, the high dose of adrenaline that was pumped into her body.

Suddenly hundreds of projectiles appeared flying towards them, bear cursed and did a shorter, weaker version of earth wall **"Earth release: protective wall!"** he spat out some mud from his mouth and a very small structure raised before them.

Both ANBU's crouched a little, but the wall did its job and stopped the vast number of shurikens and kunais.

In front of them appeared three jounins, probably ninjas from hidden earth village and they began to go through same hand seals. **"Earth release: mud projectiles!" **Bear knew that this attack was more powerful and his little wall wouldn't stop it, so he chose to evade "Scatter!" butterfly nodded and jumped away into trees, subtly creating genjutsu that would protect her from being detected, after all she fought from a distance.

Bear wasn't one for hiding, after seeing his wall destroyed in that little display of power, he sped off towards the three nins, engaging them in close ranged fight. One earth nin pulled out a sword and they started a beautiful deadly dance, leaving sparks every time they touched. The remaining two ninjas stepped back, already thinking about support they could provide to their friend, just as they were about to start hand seals, one ninja looked confused for a moment and then turned against his teammate, running through ten hand seals.

His teammate looked confused, but it quickly changed into horror as he heard the oncoming words **"Earth release: mud dragon!" **being a jounin he could easily dodge the fired mud bullets, but what he didn't expect was for his friend to yell out in desperation and pump the technique with maximum chakra, creating a ten meters tall dragon with red angry looking eyes, snarling at him. The resulting technique was something he couldn't hope to dodge and there was nothing he could replace with, so he did the only thing he could think of, he braced himself for impact.

The casting nin smiled to himself, he got his enemy, now only to finish him, he walked over to him, kunai prepared in his hand. The hand went down, and pierced the rock nin in his heart. **"Kai!" **suddenly everything was clearer and he realized what he did, he gasped in horror.

Forty meters away, butterfly smiled, she used one of her more powerful genjutsu, inspired by Yamanaka's mind confusion technique, it was really sad that the nin fighting with bear released it from him teammate, but at least she evened the odds.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi huffed in exertion, he really did enrage the man with his comment, the last five minutes were spent with him dodging and Hidori trying to smash him into pieces while yelling curses and death threats.

"Die, you accursed Konoha bastard!" smash! A crack appeared under Hidori's fist, he went through two hand seals **"Earth release: rock catapult!"**He stomped on the ground, and a chunk of earth flied up, he then punched it with all his might and sent it hurtling towards Kakashi. The ANBU pulled a last resort substitution and his eyes widened slightly at the damage the attack caused, Hidori definitely got stronger.

'But i am no pushover either, he is enraged, so he doesn't think clearly, i need a plan.' his train of thoughts was interrupted as Hidori once again smashed the ground Kakashi stood on before.

For the first time in this match, Kakashi decided to go on offensive, just as his feet touched the ground he released five shurikens, right after that he went through three hand seals and called out **"Ninpo: shuriken clone technique!" **multiplying the five sharp stars into hundred.

Due to the large quantity of weapons coming over to him, Hidori had no choice but erect an earth barrier in front of himself, obscuring the vision of Kakashi. Kakashi didn't stop and just as he finished the first sequence, he started another, this time a longer one, ten hand sings, ending with a bird **"Lighting release: wolf spark!" **it seemed as if he was about to use chidori, but instead of the lighting staying in his hand, it began to get bigger, until Kakashi slashed his arm towards Hidori and all the lighting he built up left his hand in a form of wolf. All this happened in a matter of seconds, so it was no wonder the rock nin was still covering behind his earth wall, not seeing the incoming attack.

Kakashi smiled 'This will get him.' because earth was weak against lighting, the jutsu cut through Hidori's defense like hot knife cuts through butter. Not only that, but it also reached the rock ninja's body, electrocuting him and exploding in a brilliant show of lights.

Kakashi sighed, it was time to finish his opponent, Hidori was a strong ninja, but he failed at thinking, all of theirs earlier fights were interrupted so there was never winner, but Kakashi knew he could defeat him in the end. Just as he plunged a kunai into his heart, he frowned, there was no smell of burned flesh and his kunai didn't draw any blood. His eyes widened, just as he was hit from behind by Hidori's monstrous strength. The ribs in him were now definitely cracked, he underestimated the opponent and result was five broken ribs, 'Definitely not good..'

"You underestimated me Hatake, it will be your last fault" despite the strong words, Hidori was not that good either, he clearly didn't take Kakashi seriously as well, the lighting attack hit him, but just as he was about to substitute, so while the damage was severe, he wasn't already dead.

"There is a one big flaw in lighting techniques, they can be heard miles away, yet i only heard yours milliseconds before my doom, though it still saved my life, you truly are a formidable opponent Hatake." Hidori didn't praise often, actually he never did, so it was a surprise even for him that he did it now. But it didn't matter, he was going to win now. "This is the end, no one survived my ultimate technique." With that he created an earth clone and started to go through a long sequence of hand sings, he couldn't finish this with taijutsu because many of his nerves in legs and arms were fried, chakra paths, through a miracle, remained intact.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, he could see the chakra build up with his sharingan, whatever it was, he would die if he stayed, but he couldn't exactly move much either, his reflexes kicked in and he dodged the strike from Hidori's clone, barely. Soon a flurry of strikes followed, Kakashi created some of his own earth clones, that was their advantage, earth clones didn't have any damage on their body like the caster, because they were made from rock. A battle started, three clones of Kakashi, against one of Hidori, it was an even match, because Hidori's affinity to earth was so much higher, his clone was perfect.

Kakashi meanwhile started to concentrate his chakra, he couldn't run with his injuries, one of the ribs pierced his lung, and he didn't want to risk anymore, but if he could pull out the technique he had on mind, then Hidori won't be able to harm him.

After twenty seconds the rock nins eyes snapped open, he had dark pigment around his eyes and shouted as loud as he could **"Earth release secret technique: Nature's fury!"**

**With Naruto**

Watashi ran straight at the fox masked ANBU, it took him two minutes to make the blade so thin it would pass between the sand particles, but now he was done and he could finish his opponent, no defense would protect him.

When he reached the sand sphere he dodged the expected spears that were trying to kill him, his byakugan told him how to move through them, and when he was near enough for his blade to reach, he slashed diagonally, trying to hit as much of his opponent's body as possible.

To an observer of this fight, it would seem as if the old man came close to hit his target and then only waved in front of him, but Watashi knew that results would show soon enough

Few seconds later, the sphere started to crack, Watashi smiled, his jutsu went through everything in its path, and released the chakra at the tip, destroying organs from inside, it truly was a devastating technique when he had enough time to prepare, it didn't even drain any chakra as it was so small.

The former Hyuga elder smiled in victory and deactivated his byakugan, no one could survive this technique, whatever this boy was trying to do was in vain, because he gave Watashi a lot of time to prepare.

He however stiffened as he felt the chakra spike, it was subtle but enough for him to activate byakugan again and he was lucky to trust his instincts, because as soon as he did that, he saw the sand from sphere flying towards him, he couldn't do anymore than brace himself and protect his body with chakra.

Pain, his body registered pain, it was wonder he could stand up, the hit with sand was so hard he flew quarter a mile through the forest, breaking the trees and branches, he didn't break anything, but that was only thanks to his chakra like armor, even then, this was extremely taxing, he used about fifty percent of his reserves and was breathing hard, 'what happened?'

Just then, in the corner of his vision he saw him, the fox masked ANBU, he was unharmed as if nothing happened, and then it hit Watashi, 'How could i be so foolish? I didn't count with the possibility of him leaving the sphere without me noticing, he made me look like an idiot... Damn! But how did he fool my byakugan?'

"I don't know what you did, but that was quite a technique to go through my absolute defense, but don't worry, i won't let you get close to me any longer." With that naruto started the hand signs "Tiger, monkey, ox, tiger, dog" he then clapped his hands together **"Sand release: sand tsunami!" **

The earth behind him cracked, it was small at first, but then an enormous quantity of sand started to pour out, creating a fifteen meters tall wall of sand, going towards Watashi fast, promising nothing but death.

Watashi's eyes widened 'god damnit, there is so much sand it will flood the whole forest, where to go?' he wasn't given time to think, as the wall came very close to him, he started to runaway, using all the speed he could muster. Suddenly hands made of sand emerged from the rampaging tsunami and started to try and catch their prey.

Naruto smiled, there was no way he was gonna escape from this, the Hyugas didn't know any elemental jutsu and he couldn't fight his wave with taijutsu.

The old Hyuga was pretty occupied with the sand hands, he was doing alright with the running, but who knows how much sand did this boy create? He couldn't risk trying to outrun it, once again his perfect chakra control would come in handy, he didn't know if he could do it, but he would try. Ninjas could jump really high with their legs full of chakra, but fifteen meters were quite a height, especially when you had to concentrate while dodging your doom.

Fox snarled as he saw his opponent jumping over the tsunami, this guy just didn't want to die, but no matter, the field was made into desert now, it was his turf now.

'Whew, that was close as hell, i didn't expect the hands up there as well, but i made it, i must finish this quickly, my chakra will be soon depleted.'

He didn't have time to think as sand from everywhere started to fly towards him in high speeds. 'These sand shurikens leave you no room to dodge, what will you do?' Naruto pondered inside his head, wondering how the Hyuga will react.

Watashi didn't have any choice, there were just too many to dodge **"Rotation!"**

A blue dome of chakra, spinning rapidly appeared around him, deflecting every last particle of sand, "This is my ultimate defense, you cannot hurt me!" Naruto's hand twitched, he was gonna test that theory.

For the next three minutes he pelted him with everything that came to his mind, always creating things from his sand, and he could see it, the Hyuga was almost out of chakra, this was all only a matter of time.

Watashi was seething in rage, every time he tried to get closer, he was pushed away by huge mass of sand, this desert under him made the fight impossible for him to win, and his chakra was so low he could only do four more rotations. Another barrage 'three left' he tried to jog forward, only for a spear to come out of ground, he jumped over it, but that was expected, another barrage went his way, 'two left, need to get closer, he dropped to the ground, still running towards his opponent, a wall appeared in front of him, but he substituted himself with a kunai he previously threw, he was so close, just a little more, hands suddenly grabbed him from below 'Damnit! Only one rotation left!' but he was already there! He pumped the last of his chakra into his legs, a burst of speed, faster than anyone could see he appeared in front of the boy, his palm resting against the opponents chest 'Yes, I've done it, palm to the chest, his heart is done for'.

A chuckle? Who was chuckling? He was only one alive far and wide! He looked up, it was the blonde ANBU, why was he still alive? Then he noticed it, 'An armor of sand eh? I should have anticipated it..'

The chuckling died down, Naruto wasn't amused, how did such an old man came so close to killing him? He had to train, but that was to be later, now he had a last thing to do, his sand lashed out, even though Watashi managed to somehow dodge, it wouldn't help him.

**"Sand release: quicksand!"**The sand below him softened and started spinning, the Hyuga tried to fight it, but it was a lost cause, he didn't have enough chakra for rotation, it only took seconds for the sand to swallow him, he only regretted to die without enjoying the promised harem.

Naruto went through two quick hand signs **"Sand release: desert burial!"**He struck the sand beneath him with his hand and the whole desert quaked, finishing his fight once and for all.

Naruto waited for a few minutes and then released the breath he didn't know he was holding, the fight was tough, not that he suffered any massive damage to body, but he suffered quite a blow to his pride, he almost got killed by an elder, a man that was sitting on his ass last twenty years and it hurt. He should've wiped the floor with him in an instant, not take this long.

"I have become a little arrogant lately, but that will change, i will train in order to fulfill all my dreams!"


End file.
